Et si
by lilybethskyscraper
Summary: Et si tout était différent grâce à un seul sorcier, grâce à une seule action?
1. Chapter 1

**ET si...**

Et si... Et si Dumbledore n'était pas mort comme il l'avait fait croire? Et si lui et Rogue avait monté un plan pour faire croire qu'il était mort? Et si ce plan consistait à changer le passé pour que le futur soit meilleur? Vous me direz que changer le passé est interdit par les lois sorcières sous peine d'avoir de grosses conséquences pour l'auteur de ce changement. À quelle époque va retourner Dumbledore? Que va t-il changer?

-Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Miss Cole. Il me semble qu'elle est employée ici.

-Oui, Je vais vous la chercher. Qui dois-annoncer je vous prie?

-Albus Dumbledore.

Quelques instants plus tard la jeune infirmière revint accompagnée de Miss Cole, qui paraissait nettement moins fatiguée que lorsque le directeur l'avait vu.

-Bonjour Mr Dumbledore, je suis Miss Cole, en quoi puis-je vous aider?

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'une jeune fille était venue il y a quelques jours pour accoucher dans cet établissement et que c'est vous qui l'aviez accueillit.

-En effet oui, je ne sais pas comment vous savez cela, mais c'est exact. En quoi puis-je vous être utile, j'ai beaucoup à faire.

-Je souhaiterai adopter l'enfant de cette jeune femme.

-Pourquoi? La connaissiez-vous? Êtes-vous Elvis? Ou Tom Jedusor?

-Grand dieu non! Elvis est un personnage très grossier qui maltraitait sa fille, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'est enfuit. Et Tom Jedusor est un homme qui ne se souci point de Merope ni même de son enfant. Non Je suis Albus Dumbledore.

-Ah, oui bien excusez moi, j'avais oublié votre nom. Faites-vous partie d'un cirque?

-Pas du tout, nous ne sommes pas des gens du cirque nous faisons seulement partie d'une ecole très spéciale, moi même suis-je professeur dans cette école. L'enfant est inscrit dans cette école depuis bien avant sa naissance. C'est pour cela que je désire l'adopter.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'êtes pas de sa famille, je suis désolée.

Dumbledore sorti sa baguette et l'agita d'un coup fluide et rapide.

-Je crois que...Je vais chercher les papiers d'adoption et l'enfant allez vous installer dans le petit salon.

Une heure plus tard Dumbledore sorti de l'orphelinat accompagné d'un bébé du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il espérait qu'élever lui même cet enfant permettrait d'éviter qu'il ne se transforme en Lord Voldemort.

Harry entendit la voix suraiguë lancer un hurlement au moment où lui même criait son espoir vers les cieux, en brandissant la baguette de Drago.

-Avada Kedavra!

-Expelliarmus!

Le sol trembla sous les pieds de Harry. Le décor changea et il se retrouva dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que çà !

-Monsieur Potter, vous êtes prié de ne pas déranger vos camarades, je sais que vous avez fini votre devoir mais il y en a qui ne l'ont pas terminé. Dit le professeur.

-Je suis désolé professeur... Harry leva la tête vers le professeur et eu du mal à le reconnaître. Il s'agissait de Voldemort mais en nettement plus humain.

-Jedusor. Ajouta Harry

-Veuillez vous rasseoir à présent. Dit Jedusor

-Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie _professeur? _Demanda Harry en accentuant sur le professeur.

-Oui, oui...euh Malefoy accompagnez-le. Dit Jedusor en se tournant vers Malefoy

-Oui Professeur. Dit Malefoy

Harry sorti de la salle en compagnie de Malefoy

-Tu vas vraiment à l'infirmerie?

-Je...non Dit Harry

-Je m'en doutais, tu vas où alors?

Harry observa Malefoy un instant et remarqua qu'il 'avait pas cet air typiquement Malefoyien et qu'il portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor.

-Chez le directeur. Répondit Harry

-Pourquoi tu veux voir Dumbledore? Demanda Malefoy

-Dumbledore? Il est vivant? Murmura Harry

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi il ne serait pas vivant? Il n'a que 150 ans, enfin a peu près. Dit Malefoy en riant.

-Je...dois lui parler de toute urgence.

-Harry, Drago, que faites-vous dans les couloirs pendant les heures de classe? Demanda une voix que Harry connaisait très bien avant de le voir lui aussi mourir de la main de son professeur de defense contre les forces du mal.

-Professeur Rogue, Harry doit voir le directeur de toute urgence.

-C'est bon Drago, vous pouvez retourner dans votre classe je vais accompagner Harry jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

-D'accord. Répondit Malefoy. Harry espérait qu'il resterait même si c'etait Malefoy. Malgré ce qu'il avait appris sur Rogue en plongeant dans ses souvenirs, il n'était pas rassuré en sa présence.

-Pourquoi veux-tu voir le directeur? J'espere que tu n'as pas encore de retenue sinon ta mère va encore m'envoyer une beuglante me disant de mieux te surveiller. Dit Rogue

-Quoi?... Euh non pas que je sache. Repondit Harry. Sa mère était donc toujours vivante. Mais que ce passait-il à la fin! Heureusement Dumbledore pourrait y répondre.

-Voilà, _fizwizbiz. _Dit Rogue devant la gargouille du bureau directoral.

Harry monta sur l'escalier montant. Il frappa à la porte du directeur et sentit son estomac se serrer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dumbledore lui répondre. Il était donc bel et bien vivant.

-Ah Harry, J'aurais dû me douter que tu viendrai.

-Professeur, il y a un problème je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici.

-Oui Harry, j'aurais dû le prévoir.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Assied-toi je t'en prie.

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil sur lequel il s'était si souvent dans le passé.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer. Tu te souviens surement qu'i peu près un an, je suis mort, tué part le professeur Rogue.

-Oui, mais je sais qu'en fait vous l'aviez planifié ensemble et que Rogue, je veux dire le professeur Rogue était...est amoureux de ma mère depuis l'enfance.

-C'est exacte, mais ce qu'il ne t'a pas montré dans ces souvenirs c'est que au lieu de me tuer, il m'a envoyé dans le passé.

-Dans le passé? Quand exactement?

-Quelques jours après la naissance de Tom Jedusor.

-Pour l'adopter

-POUR L'ADOPTER?

-Oui, je me suis dis que si il apprenait l'histoire de sa famille et qu'il était élevé par quelqu'un qui a de bonnes valeurs, il ne deviendrait pas Lord Voldemort.

-Si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu, vous avez réussit. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à m'en être rendu compte?

-Parce que lorsque le professeur Rogue et moi même avons mis ce plan en place, un sortilège devait effacer la mémoire de tout le monde sur notre ancien monde et il serait automatiquement remplacés par ceux qu'ils ont vécus dans ce monde. Si tu te souviens bien en sixième année tu n'étais pas la même personne que tu es maintenant.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Je suis le m... Bien sûr! L'horcruxe qui était en moi n'est plus là.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité. Évidemment je vais devoir te donner les souvenirs que tu as dans ce monde.

-Mais sont-ils réels?

-Oui bien sûr! Tu les as vécu. Enfin ton corps, mais ton esprit est rentré dans le corps du Harry dont le passé est différent du tien et évidemment tes souvenirs étaient trop nombreux pour cohabiter avec ceux de ce monde ils sont donc dans une petite bouteille que tu vas devoir mettre dans la pensine.

-Vais-je me souvenir des souvenirs que j'ai là?

-Ils seront toujours là mais ceux qui viendront à toi seront ceux de ce monde, il en va de même pour les autres.

-Professeur quel jour sommes nous?

-Le 3 septembre Harry, tu viens d'entrer en septième année. Bien maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais te restituer tes souvenirs.

-Professeur, mes parents sont toujours vivants?

-Ta mère oui Harry, ton père malheureusement est mort deux ans après ta naissance, ta mère était enceinte. Il s'est fait tué par Bellatrix Lestrange lors d'une mission pour l'Ordre.

-Pour l'Ordre? Mais professeur si Voldemort...

-Tu sauras tout cela lorsque tu auras récupéré tes souvenirs. Viens par ici maintenant. Sinon le professeur Jedusor va s'inquiéter.

-Çà ce serait une première. Marmonna Harry avant de s'avancer vers la pensine dans laquelle le directeur était en train de verser ses futurs souvenirs. Il se pencha et senti une sensation froide l'envahit lorsque tout les souvenirs entrèrent dans son cerveau.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit les murs blancs de l'infirmerie.

-Ah ! Monsieur Potter vous êtes enfin réveillé, votre mère va arriver elle est avec le directeur en ce moment.

-Je... Dit Harry en essayant de se redresser

-Ne bougez pas ! Je ne sais combien de fois depuis que vous êtes là je vous repete de ne pas bouger lorsque vous êtes dans un de ces lits. J'ai l'impression de voir votre...

-Mon père, je sais vous me le rappelez à chaque fois que je suis ici.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me parler sur ce ton Potter.

-Comment est-ce que j'ai atterri ici ? Demande Harry sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

-Vous êtiez dans le bureau du directeur et vous avez eu un malaise.

-Pourquoi suis-je toujours ici si je n'ai eu qu'un malaise?

-Parce que vous l'avez fait il y a deux jours.

-Je suis resté évanouie pendant deux jours?

-En effet Potter. Vous avez de la chance que çà ne soit pas plus.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir?

-Vous devriez pouvoir assister au repas ce soir en compagnie de vos camarades.

-Très bien, ils sont venus pendant que j'étais inconscient?

-Oui bien sûr comme à chaque fois que vous venez me rendre visite. Je pensais qu'à force vous m'auriez fait un petit cadeau.

-Madame Pomfresh, je ne suis pas encore parti.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un élève de deuxième année couvert de sang, probablement le sien.

-OH! Venez ici que je vois cela!

Après avoir examiné l'enfant Mrs Pomfresh lui donna un bonbon violet et nettoya le sang seché, visiblement les saignements venaient du nez de deuxième année mais à présent ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Harry reconnu alors l'enfant.

-Je te connais toi! Tu es celui qui a insulté Hermione de sang-de-bourbe la semaine dernière!

Le petit partit en courant.

-Ce qui doit s'en doute expliquer les saignements de nez. Dit Mrs Pomfresh

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Vos petits camarades de jeu, Messieurs Malefoy et Weasley ont dû « venger » votre autre camarade miss Granger grâce aux nougats néensang que les jumeaux Weasley ont inventés il y a deux ans.

-Comment savez-vous que Fred et Georges ont inventé ce genre de choses?

-Parce que cela fait deux ans qu'ils mettent leurs publicités partout. J'ai d'ailleurs acheté quelques boîte afin de guérir rapidement les symptômes.

-C'est pour cela que personne ne reste jamais à l'infirmerie après qu'on leur ait donné ce genre de choses?

-Par on vous voulez parler de vous et de vos amis?

-Absolument pas, c'était un « on » de généralité.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit au plus grand soulagement de Harry

-Harry! Tu es réveillé ! J'ai eu si peur!

-Maman, je vais bien j'ai juste eu un malaise, je devais manquer de vitamines ou quelque chose comme ça. Rien d'inquiétant.

-Tu joues trop au Quidditch!

-Maman je t'en prie Papa jouait au Quidditch aussi et il n'a pas manqué de vitamines pour autant. Je pense plutôt que c'est parce que j'ai manqué quelques repas.

-Hermione m'a dit que tu avais déjà pris du retard dans les devoirs alors que ce n'est que le deuxième jour. Si tu passais plus de temps à faire tes devoirs plutôt qu'à faire des farces...Je pensais que lorsque Dumbledore a nommé Ron et Hermione comme préfet cela t'aurais remis les pieds sur terre. Tu as les Aspics à la fin de l'année tu le sais?

-Oui maman, je le sais et je suis très bien préparé. Sévérus m'a bien aidé cet été avec les potions.

-Tu dois prendre soin de toi. En tout cas il est hors de question que tu deviennes joueur de quidditch professionnel si tu te mets à tourner de l'oeil. Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps dans cette infirmerie.

-Maman, aller à l'infirmerie fait partie du Quidditch. Tout le monde me dit que papa aussi se retrouvait souvent ici.

-Ton père était beaucoup trop insouciant et c'est ce qui lui a coûté la vie.

-Parfois on dirait que tu ne l'aimais pas.

-Non en effet j'ai commencé à le trouver intéressant lorsqu'il a cessé d'agir comme tu le fais. J'aimais et j'aimerais toujours ton père, tu le sais. Mais sévérus s'est très bien occupé de nous et çà aussi tu le sais. Si tu veux un jour qu'une fille intelligente s'intéresse à toi il va falloir que tu changes de comportement et je suis sûre que c'est précisément ce que ta grand-mère a dit à ton père lors de sa septième année. Il va falloir que tu grandisses.

-Maman, est-ce que tu penses que Ginny Weasley va dans la catégorie de fille intelligente?

-Une jeune fille pleine de bon sens. Il va falloir que j'y aille je dois retourner au ministère et ensuite j'ai un rapport à faire a l'ordre

-L'Ordre ? Maman tu n'es plus obligée de faire des missions pour l'Ordre. Il n'y a plus de mages noirs.

-Harry j'en ai fait partie quand Lestrange commençait à recruter ses partisans c'est à dire à la sortie de l'école. Nous avons combattu ses « amis » du pemier jusqu'au dernier lorsque le ministre refusait de voir qu'elle gagnait du terrain...

-Je sais, mais il n'y a plus de mages noirs comme elle l'a été. Les Aurors peuvent s'en charger.

-Harry les Aurors ne faisaient pas leur travail à l'époque, ils ne le font toujours pas aujourd'hui. Dumbledore ne fait toujours pas confiance au ministère, surtout pas à Fudge car il a tendance à enjoliver les choses

-Oui mais les rapports hebdomadaires ne sont pas utiles. Si il se passe quelque chose avec tout les membres de l'ordre qui sont au ministère vous saurez tout de suite, alors pourquoi faire de nouveau un message à Dumbledore disant qu'il ne se passe rien.

-Harry tu sais bien que dans les rapports nous mettons bien plus que çà, nous racontons tout les évènements de tout les services du ministère. De toute façon il va bientôt y avoir des élections, si Sirius passe ministre nous n'auront plus besoin de l'Ordre.

-Vigilance constante?

-Tu as au moins retenu çà de notre cher Alastor.

-Il est au bureau des Aurors, il peut très bien prévenir l'ordre.

-Chaque personne de l'ordre qui est dans un service fait un rapport sur son service. Moi je fais celui de la régulation des créatures magiques.

-Très bien, je ne dirais plus rien sur l'ordre même si je n'en vois pas vraiment l'utilité.

-Je dois y aller mon chéri, ta soeur te dis de te remettre vite.

-Elle n'aurait pas pu venir elle même?

-Tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas l'infirmerie. Ecris moi.

-Oui, oui .

Harry regarda sa mère sortir de l'infirmerie et ses amis y entrer.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir me reposer aujourd'hui !

-Oh je t'en prie tu as dormi deux jours. Dit Ron

-que t'a dit ta mère? Demanda Drago

-Oh de grandir.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-elle dit çà?demanda Hermione

-Pour que je réussisse mes Aspics et que je trouve une chouette fille.

-Quoi? Elle veut que tu trouve une chouette? Dit Ron

-Ron ce que tu peux être bête quand tu t'y mets, une chouette file c'est une fille bien.

-Eh! Mais elle espère quand même pas que tu tombes amoureux aussi vite.

-Ok Weasley, là tu es grave, il est amoureux, sa mère lui disait juste de changer d'attitude pour que cette fille le remarque. Dit Drago

-Et on peut savoir qui c'est? Demanda Ron

-C'est ta soeur idiot! Dit Hermione

-Ma soeur? Mais tu ne m'as pas demandé pour çà que je sache!

-Comme si tu m'avais demandé pour Lily-Beth. Dit Harry

-Lily-Beth? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je vois bien comment tu regardes ma soeur Ron, mais çà va je préfère que çà soit toi plutôt qu'un serpentard.

-Quand est-ce que Pomfresh a dit que tu pouvais sortir? Demanda Hermione en appercevant les oreilles rouges de Ron

-Ce soir.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Ginny Weasley et Neville Longdubat entrèrent.

-Ron je t'ai cherché partout et puis Lily-Beth Potter m'a dit que tu devais être là. Tu as reçu une lettre de maman. Et euh... Hermione Fred te fait dire que tu as oublié un pull chez lui. Dit Ginny

-Il n'aurait pas pu me l'écrire à moi je suppose.

-Je pense qu'il veut que le monde entier sache que vous êtes ensemble. Dit Ginny exaspéré par son propre frère.

-Tu sors avec Fred ? Demanda Drago

-Oui Drago je sors avec Fred, et si çà te pose un problème tu sais ce que tu aurais dû faire tant que tu en avais l'occasion. Dit Hermione en sortant de l'infirmerie.

-Tu as un problème Longdubat? Demanda Harry

-Qu...qu...quoi? Non aucun, pourquoi?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici alors? Demanda Harry

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si grossier avec lui. Dit Ginny

-Tu sors avec lui ? Demanda Harry

-Même si c'était le cas cela ne serait pas tes affaires Potter. Dit Ginny en colère

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles Potter?

-Depuis que tu me répugnes à t'en prendre toujours aux autres !

-Je m'en prends à eux parce qu'ils le méritent.

-Ah oui comme ce quatrième année que tu as envoyé à Ste Mangouste à cause d'un de tes sorts stupides!

-Je...Il t'avait traité de traite à ton sang et il refusait de s'excuser!

-Ce n'était pas à toi de faire çà je sais me protéger toute seule, viens Neville nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Cela faisait deux heures que Harry était seul à l'infirmerie, deux heures qu'il repensait à ce ue sa mère lui avait dit, puis aux paroles de Ginny. Plus que trois heures et il pourrait enfin sortir de cette salle. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir.

-Euh...Harry ? Demanda une voix.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda Harry en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup

-Maman m'a dit de venir te voir pour te prouver que le changement est possible. Je n'ai pas très bien compris mais je me suis dit qu'elle t'avait fait la morale et t'avait fait un joli petit discours pour que tu changes-blah blah blah-du maman tout craché.

-Tu penses que les gens peuvent changer? Demanda Harry plein d'espoir

-J'en suis sûre.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre?

-J'ai vu des gens changer, la tante pétunia par exemple quand on était petits elle voulait pas nous voir à cause de nos pouvoirs. Maman dit que c'est parce qu'elle avait toujours pas digéré que maman était la seule sorcière de leur famille. Puis elle est devenue plutôt cool maintenant. Et puis il y a Papa il a changé pour maman, ensuite Sirius qui était un peu comme Drago et là il se présente comme il y a...

-C'est bon j'ai comrpis! Dit Harry en souriant à sa petite soeur.

-Pourquoi veux-tu changer?

-Pour une fille.

-D'accord alors il faut juste que tu laisses tomber ton côté prétentieux et belliqueux. Elle n'aime pas vraiment ces deux côtés. Et il faut aussi que tu arrêtes de croire qu'elle est incapable de se protéger ou des choses un petit peu macho de ce genre.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de « elle » comme si tu savais qui c'est?

-Parce que je sais que c'est Ginny. Toute l'école le sait. Je dois y aller sinon Jedusor va me coller une retenue. Dit Lily-Beth en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Lily-Beth!

-Oui ?

-Merci

-De rien frérot, je suis là pour çà

-Juste une dernière chose. Tu penses quoi de Ron?

-c'est à lui de le découvrir..

-Sale serpentard

La soeur de Harry sourit et sortit.

Plus que deux heures.

-Potter, je pense que vous pouvez sortir. Dit pomfresh

-Vraiment? Merci! Dit Harry en se précipitant pour sortir.

-Peut-être que tu devrais faire plus attention si tu ne veux pas retourner à l'infirmerie Potter.

-Et peut-être que toi tu devrais faire attention si tu ne veux pas aller à Ste Mangouste, Zabini.

-Oh mais si tu fais çà ta petit mamounette va revenir et te dire de ne plus faire çà.

-Je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que tu tournes un peu trop près de ma soeur. Elle comprendra, elle sait qui sont tes parents.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes parents ?

-Ils sont à Azkaban pour avoir été partisans de Lestrange. Ca fait quoi? 15 ans qu'ils y sont?

-Et toi Potter çà fait 15 ans que tu sans papa? Pauvre petit Potter. Dit Zabini

-Mais non Blaise il a un nouveau papa depuis près de 11 ans maintenant, pas vrai Potter? Dit Parkinson

Harry sortit sa baguette et les deux autres l'imitèrent.

-Stupéfix! Cria Parkinson

-Protego répliqua Harry

-Tiens mais c'est qu'il est rapide le petit Potter, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois à la hauteur.

-Et moi je pense que vous aller venir ce soir en retenue dans mon bureau. Dit le Professeur McGonagall qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir.

-Professeur, il a sortit sa baguette avant nous. Dit Parkinson

-Oui, j'ai vu mais vous avez lancé le sort en premier miss Parkinson. Vous serez donc en retenue, vous et monsieur Zabini. Ce soir et tout les soirs de la semaine. Vous avez également fait perdre des points à votre maison car j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard. Maintenant je vous suggère à tous les _trois _de rejoindre vos salles communes respectives en attendant le dîner.

Les trois élèves se dirigèrent donc vers leurs salles communes. Dans la tour de Griffondor, Harry y retrouva ses amis. Hermione était en train de lire une lettre. Ron et Drago jouaient aux échecs. Le regard de Harry fût attiré par la chevelure rousse de Ginny Weasley, elle était en pleine discussion avec Lily-Beth. Lily-Beth?

-Lil'? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Harry

-Je suis venue voir Ginny. Répondit sa soeur

-Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous étiez amies.

-Bah à force d'aller chez les Weasley, vu que nous ne faisons pas partie des Maraudeurs nous nous sommes mises à nous parler. Ca fait déjà plusieurs années maintenant. Je n'étais jamais venue dans cette partie du château, c'est plutôt joli. Votre salle commune est beaucoup plus accueillante que celle de Serpentard.

-Si tu aimes tant les griffondors pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard? Demanda Ron

-Parce que le choixpeau m'a envoyé la-bas Ronald. Répondit Lily-Beth.

-Je...oui c'est logique. Dit Ron sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

-Je dois y aller, je n'ai pas encore posé mes affaires. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque après manger? Demanda Lily-Beth à Ginny

-Oui, à tout a l'heure.

La soeur de Harry sortit.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire à la bibliothèque? Demanda Harry

-Rien qui ne te concerne Potter. Dit Ginny.

-Pourrais-tu arrêter de m'appeler Potter s'il te plait?

-Pourquoi? Tu préfèrerais que je t'appelle Harry Chéri?

-Non, c'est parce que c'était le nom de mon père, et il est mort. Dès que j'entends ce nom quelque chose se brise en moi. Répondit Harry avant de monter dans les dortoirs laissant une Ginny Weasley complètement ébahie.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine. J'aimerais bien que vous écriviez des reviews parce que comme çà cela me permettra de savoir ce qui ne vous a pas plu et ce que vous n'avez pas du tout aimé.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

Harry était à présent assis au bord du lac jetant des galets dans l'eau. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

-J'ai vu Ginny hier soir, elle était tellement choquée par ce que tu lui as dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à me raconter. Dit la personne

-Si elle n'a pas pu te raconter comme tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Harry

-Je suis allée voir les autres pour qu'ils me racontent, évidemment les garçon n'ont rien dit, mais, Hermione m'a raconté.

-Lil', est-ce que tu penses que j'ai bien fait de lui dire çà? Je veux dire est-ce qu'elle ne va pas se moquer de moi ou bien je ne sais pas moi. Est-ce que ce n'était pas trop personnel?

-Je pense que c'est un côté de toi que personne à part moi ne connait donc je pense que c'est très personnel. Je pense aussi que c'est ce genre de choses qu'elle attend de toi.

-Tu crois que j'ai des chances de lui plaire?

-Honnêtement Harry, je n'en sais rien mais, ce que tu lui as dit hier l'a laissé sans voix. Je pense que si tu continues comme çà pendant un mois ou deux vos relations seront déjà plus calmes.

-Un mois ou deux?

-Oui, la confiance se gagne tu le sais. Elle n'a aucune confiance en toi pour le moment. Prouve lui que tu es quelqu'un de bien, que tu es digne de confiance, tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

-Je crois. Mais depuis quand es-tu devenue plus intelligente que moi?

-Je l'ai toujours été. Dit Lily-Beth en souriant.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant alors? Je dois devenir quelqu'un d'autre?

-C'est là que tu as du mal à comprendre. Sois toi-même, pas le Harry qui fait des blagues et s'attaque à tout le monde pour être cool, mais, le Harry vulnérable, le vrai Harry. C'est celui là que toute fille normalement constituée veut voir. Le Harry que tu es avec moi. C'est ce Harry qui plaira à Ginny.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais si je fais çà tout le monde va me prendre pour une cible facile.

-Tu veux parler des serpentards. Ginny n'aura aucun problème avec toi martyrisant Zabini et sa clique. Essaie de la voir comme si c'était moi. Ginny c'est moi mais en gryffondor. C'est ce que tu dois te dire.

-D'accord, je vais faire çà.

-Oui, mais, avant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner. J'ai promis à maman de vérifier que tu manges à tout les repas.

-Entre toi, Hermione et Sévérus, je ne sais pas comment je vais mettre au point mes plans de vengeance.

-Ça tombe bien puisque tu dois te concentrer sur les cours et Ginny.

-Et le Quidditch?

-Non pas le quidditch, tu es peut-être mon frère mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de perdre une année de plus la coupe.

-C'est vrai que tu veux entrer dans l'équipe de serpentard. Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé en deuxième année comme les autres.

-Parce que le poste qui m'interesse c'est attrapeuse et l'attrapeur est partit seulement cette année et en plus j'étais trop jeune je ne voulais pas me retrouver contre toi et perdre. Maintenant j'ai une chance de gagner.

-Comment çà? Je suis le meilleur attrapeur...

-Oui mais tu oublies qu'on a çà dans le sang, nous les Potter. Allez viens, nous allons finir par être en Lily-Beth en se levant

-Je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas parler un peu avec Ron. Dit Harry en suivant sa soeur.

-Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que c'est à lui de faire les démarches.

-Mais tu vois bien comment il est quand il te parle ! Il devient tout rouge et sort des choses complètement ridicules.

Ils étaient désormais arrivés à l'entrée du Château. Harry poussa les portes et vît Ginny en train de ramasser des livres et des cahiers qui semblaient être tombés de son sac. Harry se précipita pour l'aider.

-Bonjour. Dit Ginny en voyant Harry

-Pouquoi tes affaires sont-elles par terre?

-Un première année se faisait embèter par Zabini et pour lui venir en aide j'ai laissé tomber mon sac, Parkinson en a profité pour le renverser par terre.

-Je te jure ceux là! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de leur faire. Ils martyrisent tout les élèves.

-Un peu comme toi.

-Non, eux ils n'ont aucuns scrupules, et en plus aucunes raisons. Moi je vais jusqu'à un certain point, j'ai une limite et j'ai des raisons, certes ce que je fais n'est pas honorable mais je défends les personnes qui se font agresser que çà soit verbalement ou physiquement. Zabini n'a pas de limites, s'il envoyait quelqu'un a Ste Mangouste, il s'en ficherait, moi jamais je n'en enverrai là bas.

-Ton petit discours est bien joli, mais j'ai cours dans pas longtemps, si je suis en retard McGonagall va me donner une retenue. Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre les traces de ton père pour tout. Dit Ginny avant de s'éloigner.

-Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? Demanda Harry mais elle était déjà partit.

-Harry! Nous t'avons cherché partout ! Cria Ron en voyant Harry

-Pas partout Ronald, si tu l'avais cherché partout tu l'aurais trouvé. Il était juste au bord du lac.

-C'est juste une expression. Dit Ron les oreilles rouges.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas me dire à qui tu écrivais! Dit Drago à Hermione.

Les deux griffondors sortaient de la Grande salle et semblaient de disputer.

-C'est à quel propos cette fois? Demanda Harry

-Hermione a reçu une lettre hier soir et elle y a répondu ce matin.

-C'était de qui?

-Justement, on ne sait pas. Nous lui avons demandé hier soir, mais, elle a refusé de nous le dire alors évidemment Drago n'a pas arrêté de lui demander. Répondit Ron

-Quand est-ce qu'il vont se mettre ensemble? Demanda Lily-Beth

-Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'on devrait les aider un petit peu. Proposa Ron

-Non, je pense que çà doit se faire tout seul. Répondit Harry

-Oui, Harry a raison. Je dois vite y aller, je vais être en retard chez Hagrid.

-Ok, à plus tard. Nous on va être en retard pour Rogue. Allons-y.

Ils coururent tout quatre vers la salle de leur professeur de potion. Heureusement cette année, comme l'année dernière, ce cours n'était pas en commun avec les serpentards. Bien que le professeur Rogue prenne en favori les gryffondors, les serpentards prenez toujours un malin plaisir à leur pourrir leur cours. Jamais un seul cours de potion n'avait été calme depuis le jour où Harry avait clairement fait comprendre à Zabini que c'était sa mère qui avait arrêté ses parents et que le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre. Les serpentards avaient tous échoué à leur buses de potion ce qui ne leur avaient pas permis de continuer l'année dernière. Harry voulait devenir joueur de Quidditch, mais il gardait quand même comme possibilité de devenir auror. Ron lui voulait être auror, il était sûr. Drago avait pour ambition de devenir medicomage et Hermione elle voulait travailler à la régulation des créatures magiques afin de faire passer certaines lois pour les elfes de maison. Harry avait toujours admiré Hermione pour sa volonté à faire le bien. Bien sûr devenir auror l'avait toujours interessé, mais seulement parce que son père en était un. Les maraudeurs avaient des secrets à l'époque et les nouveaux en ont aussi. Drago veut devenir medicomage car lorsqu'il était petit il a vu ses parents se faire tuer devant ses yeux sans pouvoir les sauver. Beaucoup auraient mal tournés après de tels événement, surtout quand on sait que c'est sa tante qui les a tué, mais heureusement pour lui, il a été élèvé par Sirius Black. Ron a toujours voulu se démarquer des autres mais n'y est jamais arrivé, lorsqu'on a une famille nombreuse, il est difficile de faire quelque chose qu'un autre n'a pas déjà fait. En devenant auror, il aura un statut de héro. Hermione a plein de secret mais n'en a pas avoué beaucoup, elle a toujours été secrète sur sa vie chez les moldus, mais elle est devenue de plus en plus secrète au cours des deux dernières années. Elle recevait souvent des lettres d'un expéditeur mystère et ne voulait jamais nous en parler. Elle avait été élevée par des moldus mais nous ne les avions jamais rencontrés, nous savions tout au moins que cela n'avait pas de rapport avec le fait qu'ils sont moldus, non, parce que la moitié de la famille de Harry est moldue et ses amis avaient tous rencontré Pétunia Dursley, la soeur de la mère de Harry et Dudley Dursley le cousin de Harry. Drago, Ron et Harry n'avaient rien contre les moldus donc cela ne pouvait pas être pour cela. Elle était partie il y a trois ans pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch mais ne leur en avait pas parlé. La vie de Hermione était un grand mystère, mais, par respect pour elle, ils ne lui avaient jamais posé trop de questions. Harry, lui, voulait se démarquer de ce père qu'il n'avait pas connu, tout le monde le comparait à lui car il lui ressemble beaucoup, mais, cela lui avait donné envie de montrer au monde entier qu'il n'était pas comme lui. Au cours des septs dernières années, il était devenu exactement comme son père, mais, c'était terminé, il ne voulait pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui. Il ne voulait pas être aussi téméraire que son père et mourir prématurément à cause de cette témérité.

-Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous bien me dire pourquoi votre potion est de couleur verte au lieu d'être rouge? Demanda Rogue

-Je suis désolé professeur, j'ai remué dans le mauvais sens, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

-Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je ne vais pas pouvoir noter cette potion, vous pourrez la recommencer ce soir en retenue. Allez aider un de vos camarades.

Harry leva la tête vers son professeur et croisa son regard désolé. Il se leva et vît que Longdubat avait des problèmes avec sa potion, comme toujours.

-Laisses-moi t'aider. Dit Harry

-Euh...je...d'accord. Répondit Longdubat.

-Là, si tu veux que ta potion devienne rouge et non verte comme la mienne tu dois tourner cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Vas-y fais-le, nous verrons si çà arrange un peu.

Longdubat fît ce que Harry lui avait dit et vît sa potion prendre une teinte rougeâtre.

-Très bien, il va falloir ajouter des racines de mandragore pour qu'elle ait la bonne couleur parce que là, au lieu de guérir les brûlures, ta potion risque de provoquer des saignements de nez. Donc tu mets trois racines et ensuite tu tournes de nouveau dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre mais seulement deux fois et tu pourras la mettre dans une fiole. Vas-y n'aies pas peur je reste pour regarder.

Longdubat s'exécuta mais cette fois avec méfiance. La potion devînt rouge écarlate et il la mis dans une fiole qu'il déposa sur le bureau de Rogue. Il était le premier à la rendre.

Harry repensa à ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout faire comme son père. C'est à dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se moquer de ceux qui n'avaient pas autant de facilités que lui. Soudain une idée germa dans le cerveau de Harry, et si au lieu de se moquer de Longdubat, il l'aidait. Il ne ferait pas comme son père cette fois-ci. Son père avait martyrisé Rogue pendant toute sa scolarité, même après avoir montré son bon côté à sa mère il avait continué en secret. Harry ne serait pas comme çà.

-Longdubat, j'ai vu que tu avais des difficultés en défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges et potion. Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux.

-Qu'est...qu'est... ce que tu y gagnes?

-En échange tu pourrais m'aider en botanique, il paraît que tu es si bon que tu pourras bientôt remplacer Chourave.

-Euh...je veux...b...bien...mais, est...ce que çà ne serait pas...un...un de tes pi...pièges?

-Non absolument pas, si tu n'as pas confiance, on peut le faire en présence de personne comme à la bibliothèque.

-Je suis d'ac...cord

Le cours se termina vite et Harry senti qu'il avait enfin pris une bonne décision, lorsqu'il le raconta à Lily-Beth, elle le félicita. Les maraudeurs allèrent de cours en cours toute la matinée sans aucuns problèmes. Au déjeuner, dans la grande salle un hibou se posa devant Hermione qui pris précipitamment la lettre. Ce qui était étrange c'est que ce hibou semblait familier à Harry et aussi que l'heure du courrier était le matin.

-Est-ce que à la fin tu vas nous dire qui t'écrit! Dit Drago

-Je...Commenca Hermione mais Ginny arriva en trombe à côté de Harry

-Tu crois que je ne vois pas à quel jeu tu joues?

-De quoi parles-tu

-Des soit-disant cours particuliers que tu veux donner à Neville. Tu fais çà seulement pour le piéger encore plus!

-Absolument pas! Je fais çà parce qu'il a besoin de mon aide et moi de la sienne! Si il me fait confiance, pourquoi toi tu ne pourrais pas le faire aussi? Je ne suis pas comme mon père rentre toi çà dans le crâne. Je peux changer et je ne fais que te le prouver depuis deux jours.

-Non! Tu ne peux pas changer! Tu es exactement comme ton père, prétentieux! Imbu de toi-même! Égoiste! Irresponsable!

-Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme çà !

-Tu n'as rien a m'interdire, je fais ce que je veux Potter!

-Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. Mais ne viens pas me dire que je suis injuste parce que la seule personne injuste ici c'est toi! Tu m'accuses de choses que je n'ai pas faites et que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire.

Harry sortit de la grande-salle et alla dans la bibliothèque pour s'entraîner en sortilèges.

-Tu dois lui laisser au moins deux semaine pour que tes changements lui montent au cerveau.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils maintenant Lil' j'ai un sortilège à revoir.

-Harry! Tu n'es pas obligé de me traiter comme çà, j'essaie juste de t'aider.

-J'en ai marre!

-Très bien j'arrêterai de t'aider dans ce cas.

-Non! Je n'en ai pas marre de ton aide, j'en ai marre qu'on me compare à lui tout le temps!

-Pourquoi continues-tu à le haïr?

-Ils nous as laissés, ils y avait d'autres membres de l'ordre qui auraient pût y aller et il a fallu qu'il y aille et qu'il nous laisse !

-Papa, nous aimait Harry. Il a fait çà pour nous.

-Tu ne l'as même pas connu comment peux-tu ne pas lui en vouloir?

-Parce que c'est notre père.

-C'était. C'était notre père, il est mort en nous laissant. Tout le monde me compare à lui, mais quand je pense à lui tout ce que je vois c'est un lâche.

-Harry! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire çà!

-Je ne veux pas être comme lui, je ne veux pas laisser tomber les gens que j'aime pour aller jouer le Héros.

-Harry, il est mort il y a quinze ans, pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours en colère contre lui?

-Parce qu'il nous a abandonnés, il n'avait pas le droit, c'est un égoiste !

-Ca suffit, je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des choses comme çà ! Il a fait çà pour nous ! Il est un héro! Et tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir! Ce que tu peux être bête quand tu veux! Je sais bien que tu penses que si tu arrêtes de lui en vouloir, tu vas l'oublier mais devines! Tu ne vas pas k'oublier parce que c'est notre père! Et Maman non plus ne l'a pas oublié alors arrête de t'en prendre à Sévérus dès que tu le peux! Tu es vraiment puéril quand tu veux et tu fais souffrir beaucoup de personnes en même temps! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tout ce que tu dis de méchant çà me fait mal pare que je ne l'ai pas connu ? Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de lui je n'ai rien et tu continues de ternir sa mémoire ! Tu devrais avoir honte!

Lily-beth quitta la bibliothèque laissant son frère pantois. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa soeur dans cet état, elle qui était habituellement si calme.

Hermione

-Salut. Les autres ne sont pas avec toi?

-Non, Ron parle avec sa soeur et Drago m'énervait donc je lui ai dit que j'allais aux toilettes.

-Je viens de me disputer avec Lily-Beth.

-Je sais j'ai entendu. Je n'ai rien à te dire à propos de çà, la famille c'est la famille. Ce qui se passe en famille se règle ne famille.

-Tu as raison. Çà va toi?

-Oui pourquoi tu demandes çà?

-J'ai remarqué cet été que tu n'avais pas l'air très joyeuse.

-Je...

-Ca a un rapport avec ton correspondant mystère?

-Oui. Dit Hermione qui savait qu'il était inutile de mentir.

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, mais si jamais tu as envie de le faire je suis là, tu le sais?

-Je le sais et c'est d'ailleurs pour çà que je suis venue te voir.

Harry la fixa et attendit.

-A la coupe de quidditch, j'ai appris que ma mère était à l'hopital, elle était très malade. Je suis donc partit pour être à son chevet. Elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir donc elle m'a raconté un de ses plus grand secret. Mon père n'était pas mon père biologique.

-Ton père? Mais il n'était pas...

-Mort, si il est mort il y a quatre ans, je ne sais pas comment tu le sais mais le propos n'est pas là. Elle m'a donc dit que l'homme qui m'a élevée pendant treize ans et que j'ai pleuré n'était pas mon vrai père. J'ai donc passé les deux dernières années à chercher mon père. C'est pour çà que je reçoit beaucoup de hiboux, parce que je suis des pistes du monde sorcier. Mon père est un sorcier et en plus un sang pur ce qui fait de moi une sang-mêlée.

-Est-ce que tu as trouvé qui c'était?

-Je...oui, il y a deux jours. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre hier et il a répondu. Nous avons rendez-vous à la prochaine sortie de pré-au-lard. Le hibou que j'ai reçut tout à l'heure c'était lui.

Harry se rappela le hibou qui lui semblait familier et essaya de se rappeler où il avait déjà vu ce hibou.

-Qui est-ce?

-Je...c'est...Lupin.

Lupin, ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, meilleur ami de James Potter et Sirius Black et surtout Loup-Garou.

-Lupin? Rémus Lupin? Le Loup-Garou?

-Oui. Dit simplement Hermione.

-Mais c'est impossible! Comment ta mère le connait-elle?

-Il a vécu en moldu pendant longtemps après la mort de ton père et ils se sont rencontrés. Ma mère et mon père étaient séparés, ils n'étaient pas encore mariés. Ensuite, ma mère a découvert qu'il était sorcier et qui plus est Loup-Garou, elle a eu peur. Elle s'est mariée à mon père quelques mois plus tard et a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Mon père et elle savait que Lupin était mon père. Bien sûr mon père ne savait pas pour la partie Loup-Garou-sorcier. Ma mère avait peur que je sois comme Lupin. Finalement je suis juste une sorcière. Finit Hermione en souriant.

-Comment Lupin a pris la nouvelle?

-Il s'en était douté mais n'avait pas voulu m'en parler au cas où je n'aurais pas été au courant.

-Tu vas le dire aux autres?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore quand, alors garde le secret en attendant s'il te plaît. Tu peux le dire à Lily-Beth si tu veux mais c'est tout.

-Pas de soucis, je ne dirais rien. C'est quand même incroyable.

-Je sais, Lupin a eu de la chance d'être ami avec tes parents et que je devienne la tienne.

-çà doit être génétique. Dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

-En parlant d'ami, Ginny...

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Pourquoi?

-Est-ce que tu veux parler de Drago?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Allez, viens miss-je-ne-sais-pas-mentir on va être en retard pour la metamorphose. Dit Harry en se levant

-Je sais très bien mentir. Dit Hermione faussement offusquée en suivant son ami dans les couloirs du château.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre.

* * *

Enjoy

* * *

Ils étaient tous assis à la table de Gryffondor dans la grande salle. Hermione racontait un de ses rêves.

-J'ai fait un rêve très étrange cette nuit. Ron, Harry, Ginny et moi étions au ministère. Il y avait aussi Longdubat et Loufoca Lovegood. On était face à des gens masqués, l'un d'eux était un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, un peu de la même couleur que toi Drago et il y avait aussi Lestrange.

-Ton rêve est très bizarre. Pourquoi il y aurait Longdubat et Loufoca et pas moi? Dit Drago

-Et puis comment et pourquoi étiez-vous là bas? Demanda Ron

-Je n'en sais rien Ron, je ne peux pas me souvenir de tous les détails de mon rêve. Mais on y est allés avec des...

-Sombrals. Finit Harry

-Oui, c'est çà comment tu le sais? Demanda Hermione

-J'ai fait le même rêve il y deux jours. On est allés la-bas pour sauver sirius parce qu'un certain Voldemort l'avait enlevé. L'homme aux cheveux longs et blonds, c'est le père de Drago.

-Comment tu peux savoir çà tu ne l'as jamais vu, il est mort quand on était petits. Dit Drago

-Je le sais c'est tout. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, ce rêve est très étrange, je n'en comprends pas la signification.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait trouver ce que çà veut dire en divination. Proposa Ron avec humour.

-Ron a raison on devrait aller en divination, je suis sûr que ce rêve n'est rien du tout. Dit Drago

Toute la journée Harry se posa énormément de questions car il avait l'intuition que ce rêve n'était pas rien, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que ce rêve avait quelque chose de bizarre.

-Harry, je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour essayer d'en découvrir un peu plus sur le rêve qu'on a fait parce que même s'il est étrange, si je l'avais fait toute seule çà aurait pû paraître normal, mais, que tu l'aies fait aussi n'est absolument pas normal. Dit Hermione à Harry lorsqu'il arriva au portrait de la grosse dame ce soir là.

-Qu'est ce que tu as découvert?

-Pas grand chose, la plupart des livres qui parlent des rêves font référence à ce genre de phénomène sans l'expliquer. Je pense qu'il faudrait aller dans la réserve.

-Je ne peux pas aller dans la réserve, si je me fait prendre je serais expulsé de Poudlard Hermione.

-Oui, je sais ce qu'a dit McGonagall à notre dernière retenue. Ecoutes je vais continuer à chercher, si jamais tu fais un autre rêve viens me voir.

-Hermione, Harry, j'ai fait le même rêve que vous. Dit Ron qui venait d'arriver dans la salle commune.

-Comment çà? Demanda Hermione.

-Le rêve que vous avez raconté ce matin, je l'ai fait en divination. Le père de Drago voulait une sorte de prophétie pour le gars qui s'appelle Voldemort d'après ce que tu as dit.

-Oui! Maintenant que tu le dis je m'en souviens ! Dit Harry

-Peut-être que l'on devrait aller parler à Ginny, Loufoca et Longdubat. Dit Hermione

-Pourquoi faire? Demanda Ron

-Parce qu'ils étaient dans le rêve. On ne peut pas demander à Lestrange ni à Lucius Malefoy puisqu'ils sont tout les deux morts.

-Oui, tu as raison, Ron, tu vas voir Loufoca. Deit Harry

-Harry, tu vas voir ma soeur. Et Hermione, Longdubat. Dit Ron

Ils partirent chacun à la recherche de la personne qu'ils devaient interroger. Harry trouva Ginny Weasley sur le terrain de Quidditch.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Demanda Ginny

-J'aimerais savoir si tu n'as pas fait un rêve un peu bizarre avec Hermione, Ron, Louf...Luna Lovegood et Neville Longdubat dedans?

-Mes rêves ne te regardent absolument pas et je ne risque pas de rêve de toi.

-Tu ne comprends pas, c'est un rêve que j'ai fait et Hermione et Ron aussi.

-Comment çà?

-Nous l'avons tout les trois fait et nous essayons de savoir si les autres personnes présentent dans ce rêve l'on aussi fait.

-C'est un bon raisonnement.

-Alors? Tu l'as fait aussi ou non?

-Je ne sais pas peut-être, racontes-le moi.

-On est allés au ministère sur des sombrals pour aller sauver Sirius, mais, en fait c'était un piège de Voldemort pour réccupérer une prophétie et il y avait Lestrange et un homme aux cheveux longs et blonds. Cet Homme est le père de Drago.

-Alors c'était bien son père.

-Tu as fait le rêve aussi. C'est très étrange.

-Tu crois que Luna et Neville l'ont fait aussi?

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le château à la recherche de Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna. Ils tombèrent sur les quatres dans le hall.

-Hermione!

-Harry, ils ont fait le même rêve, il f aut qu'on trouve pourquoi on a tous fait le même. Ca ne peut pas être une coincidence. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne ferme. Je vous rejoins dans la grande salle plutard.

-D'accord. Dit Longdubat perplexe.

-Euh...j'ai des devoirs à faire. Dit Ron en partant.

-Oui, moi aussi. Dit Longdubat.

-Je vais chercher des nargoles. Dit Lovegood laissant Ginny et Harry au milieu du Hall

-Pourquoi crois-tu que nous avons tous fait le même rêve? Demanda Ginny

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais, je dois t'avouer que c'est assez effrayant.

-Harry Potter qui trouve quelque chose d'effrayant? Ca c'est effrayant.

-Arrêtes, je suis une personne normale, c'est pas parce que j'agis comme si je m'en fichais de tout, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je le sais, enfin je pense que je le sais. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas effacer de ma mémoire toutes ces années où tu as mal agis.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me fasses confiance?

-Il faudrait que tu deviennes la personne que ta soeur me décrit souvent.

-Comment çà?

-Lily-Beth dit tout le temps du bien de toi, c'est à se demander si elle est vraiment à serpentard.

-Que te dit-elle sur moi?

-Elle me parle de qui tu es vraiment, pas la personne que tu essaies de faire croire que tu es. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas besoin de tout faire comme ton père.

-Je le sais çà. Je ne veux surtout pas devenir comme lui. Il était lâche comme je le suis souvent.

-Harry, je sais que tu en veux à ton père d'être partit à la recherche de Lestrange parce que çà lui a couté la vie, mais, il a fait çà pour toi et ta soeur. Pour que vous n'ayez pas à vivre dans un monde où il a dû vivre.

-Je le sais, mais c'est tellement plus simple de lui en vouloir. Si je cesse de lui en vouloir, il ne sera plus là et la douleur serait insupportable.

-Je ne vais pas te dire que la douleur part un jour, non, mais tu peux apprendre à vivre avec. Ca fait plus de quatorze ans que tu a cette rancune et je pense que c'est çà qui t'empêche d'être toi-même. Dit Ginny en posant sa main sur le bras de Harry

Soudain le hall tourna et le décor changea. Ginny et Harry étaient dans la salle commune de gryffondor. Ginny était vétue d'une robe de quidditch et se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Celui-ci l'embrassa. Le décor changea de nouveau et il se trouvaient de nouveau dans le hall.

-Qu'est ce que c'était? Demanda Ginny

-Je crois que c'était encore un rêve, enfin c'était pareil que lorsque j'ai fait le rêve, les mêmes sensations. Est-ce que c'était pareil pour toi?

-Oui, est-ce que tu as rêvé de la même chose que moi? La salle commune après une victoire de quidditch et nous qui...

-Oui, le même. Répondit rapidement Harry

Le mois continua comme cela, avec des flashs, et cela semblait être pareil pour tout le monde, mais personne ne voulait en parler car ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les traite de fous. Hemione avait cherché en vain dans tout les livres de la bibliothèque. Harry avait eu un flash d'une dispute avec Seamus Finnigan concernant la gazette du sorcier et d'un élu, un d'une altercation avec Drago, un d'un cimetière, un d'une leçon d'occlumentie avec Sévérus, et à chaque fois qu'il voyait le professeur Jedusor, il avait un flash de ce Voldemort. C'était pareil avec les autres ils avaient des flashs avec différentes personnes de Poudlard. Hermione décida alors qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller chercher dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Ces flashs étaient très pertubants surtout qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec la réalité. La seule personne que Harry connaisse et qui paraisse immunisée contre ces flashs était Lily-Beth. Ginny restait souvent avec eux car elle partageait beaucoup de flashs avec eux, mais, elle évitait Harry car le flash du baiser n'était pas le seul qu'ils avaient partagé.

Hermione revint un soir d'octobre avec un livre.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé et çà ne va pas vous plaire. Dit-elle

Harry, Ron et Ginny s'approchèrent d'elle silencieux.

-Je suis allée dans la réserve de la bibliothèque comme je l'avais prévu et j'ai trouvé ce livre. Il parle d'images qui se manifestent à plusieurs personnes partageant le même fait donc çà correspond tout à fait à ce qui nous arrive.

-Est-ce que le livre dit ce qui déclenche ces images et pourquoi on les voit?

-Ce qui déclenche les flashs, c'est un fait semblable à celui qui se produit dans les images.

-Ca ne colle pas alors, le premier qu'on a eu, il y avait Lestrange et d'autres personnes au ministère. On a pas vécu d'évènement semblable. Dit Harry

-Ce jour là Harry, tu as parlé de Lestrange à ta mère, à moi et à Ron. Ginny nous a entendu en parler , Ron et moi. Neville en a parlé aussi dans une lettre pour sa grand-mère. Luna, je ne sais pas mais elle a dû en parler aussi.

-D'accord, c'est censé. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi çà nous arrive? Et pourquoi toute l'école en a? Pourquoi Lily-Beth n'en a pas? Demanda Harry

-Le livre dit que ce sont des souvenirs.

-Des souvenirs? Mais ce n'est pas possible, nous n'avons pas vécu toutes ces choses. Dit Ron

-Apparemment si. Les souvenirs nous reviennent petit-à-petit.

-Hermione, pour une fois je vais te dire que tu dois te tromper. Dit Harry

-Hermione se tromper? C'est pas possible, à quel propos se tromperait-elle? Demanda Drago qui venait de passer le trou du portrait.

-Elle a trouvé un livre dans la réserve qui dit que les flashs qu'on a sont des souvenirs. Dit Ginny

-Des souvenirs? C'est pas possible. On a pas vécu ces choses, je n'ai jamais été à serpentard. Dit Drago

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Il faut aller voir Dumbledore. Dit Hermione.

Il se retrouvèrent, quelques minutes plus tard devant la gargouille qui mène au bureau du directeur.

Harry, Ron et Drago se retrouvant souvent dans ce bureau connaissaient toujours les mots de passe. Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient tous assis en face du directeur.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir. Vous n'avez quand même pas reçu de retenue à cette heure-ci? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Non, professeur, nous sommes ici à cause des flashs que toute l'école semble avoir. Dit Hermione

-Je vois.

-Vous savez de quoi je parle? Demanda Hermione

-Oui quelques professeurs sont venus me voir à ce propos.

-J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque et je pense avoir trouvé de quoi il s'agit.

-Aucun livre de la bibliothèque ne possède la réponse à vos questions Miss Granger.

-J'ai cherché dans la réserve aussi Monsieur.

-Je vois, qu'avez-vous découvert dans ce cas?

-Les flashs que nous avons, ce sont des souvenirs. Je ne sais pas de quoi ni d'où viennent ces souvenirs, mais, je sais que ce sont des souvenirs.

-Je vous que vous avez trouvé la réponse à une de vos questions. Il est inutile de vous mentir, il s'agit bien de souvenirs.

-Quoi? Dirent Ron, Ginny, Drago et Harry

-Ce sont des souvenirs d'une vie que vous avez vécus. Ce sont de véritables souvenirs.

-Mais comment est-ce possible?

-Harry, c'est une longue histoire, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous la raconter maintenant. Revenez demain, j'ai des choses à faire avant de vous révéler cette histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, çà fait plaisir de recevoir le mail de disant qu'une nouvelle personne suit ma fanfic.

-Ok çà commence à vraiment me faire peur tous ces souvenirs. Dit Ron

-Pourquoi? Demanda Drago

-Enfin Drago réfléchis un peu ! Ces choses qu'on voit se sont produites, ce qui signifie que tu es un serpentard, que Voldemort existe. Dit Hermione

-Non je ne pense pas que toutes ces choses existent. Dit Drago

-Comment çà? Tu as bien entendu ce qu'a dit Dumbledore, ce qu'on voit c'est des souvenirs.

-Oui mais c'est quand même bizarre non? Si ces choses se sont produites alors mes parents sont morts, Lily-Beth n'existe pas, Sévérus est mort, Sirius et Lupin aussi. Dit Harry

-De toute façon on ne pourra connaître la vérité qu'en montant cet escalier. Dit Ginny

Ils la regardèrent sachant qu'elle avait raison mais tout en refusant de monter effrayés par ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Hermione fût la première à monter, les autres la suivirent peu de temps après.

-Installez-vous jeunes-gens. Dit Dumbledore

Les quatres Gryffondors s'exécutèrent.

-Je vais vous raconter votre véritable histoire. Il y a un peu plus de soixante-dix ans est né Tom Elvis Jédusor

-Le professeur Jédusor? Votre fils? Demanda Ron

-Oui lui même, mais dans l'histoire que je vous raconte, je n'ai pas adopté Tom. Je disais donc qu'il y a un peu plus de soixante-dix ans Tom Elvis Jédusor naquit, sa mère sorcière est morte en couche. Son père était un moldu. Sa mère avait était maltraitée par son propre père et était devenue quasiment cracmole. Lorsque son père fût envoyé à Askaban, elle ensorcela le père de Tom ou bien elle lui a donné un filtre d'amour, cette partie est un peu confuse. Elle est tombée enceinte et a cessé de faire agir de sort ou le filtre sur le père. Il s'est enfuit la laissant seule, elle a accouché dans un orphelinat de Londres seule et en est morte.

-Mais pourquoi est-elle morte? C'était une sorcière. Dit Hermione

-Elle avait renoncé à ses pouvoirs. Répondit Harry

-En effet elle avait renoncé à ses pouvoirs. Tom a grandit sans savoir qui il était et sans savoir que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas destinés au mal. Il s'est vengé contre certains camarades de l'orphelinat en leur faisant subir des choses atroces. Lorsque je suis allé à l'orphelinat pour lui annoncer qu'il était sorcier, il m'a semblé trop satisfait de ses actes et m'a parût fier de son aptitude à parler aux serpents. Il a aussi montré qu'il préférait être seul et qu'il voulait absolument être unique.

-Qu'entendez-vous par « il voulait absolument être unique » ? Demanda Ginny

-Il n'a pas apprécié le fait que le barman du chaudron baveur s'appelle Tom également. Au fil des années, Tom s'entourait de personnes peu recommandables et ses années à Poudlard ont été marquées par beaucoup de faits désagréables dirons-nous.

-Quels faits? Demanda Drago

-La chambre des secret a été ouverte, un élève en est mort, des élèves se sont retrouvés à sainte-mangouste. Personne ne voulait parler des personnes responsables de çà mais je savais qui en était la cause.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait? Demanda Ron

-Il n'était pas directeur à l'époque et le Professeur Têtenjoy aimait beaucoup Jédusor, d'ailleurs beaucoup de professeurs l'appréciait, il manipulait les gens. Dit Harry

-Comment sais-tu çà?

-Les souvenirs reviennent petit-à-petit.

-Comme l'a dit Harry, Tom manipulait les gens, il l'a toujours fait. Lorsqu'il est sortit de Poudlard, il a demandé un poste de professeur mais il lui a été refusé. Il est revenu le demander quelques années plus tard, mais entre ces années il a tué beaucoup de personnes, notamment des personnes de sa famille. Il a manipulé beaucoup de personnes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire des objets grâce auxquels il pourrait former des Horcruxes.

-Des Quoi? Demanda Drago

-Des Horcruxes. Répondit Dumbledore

-C'est quoi? Demanda Ginny

-Ce sont des bouts d'âme enfermés dans des objets ensorcelés. Dit Hermione

-Exact, les Horcruxes ont pour but de permettre à la personne qui les crée de faire un grand pas vers l'immortalité. Tom voulait en créer septs. Petit à petit il est devenu méconnaissable et il se faisait appeler Voldemort. Ses partisans se faisaient appeler les mangemorts, beaucoup de sang-pur faisaient partie de ses fidèles comme Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari, Goyle, Crabbe, Macnair, Rookwood ou encore...

-Mes parents. Dit Drago

-En effet. Dit Dumbledore

-J'en suis un aussi non? Demanda Drago

-C'est un longue histoire Drago et je vais y venir. Pendant des années Voldemort gagnait en puissance et personne n'agissait, çà devenait vraiment effrayant. Les temps étaient sombres, on ne pouvait faire confiance en personne, j'ai donc mis en place l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous savez ce que c'est puisque vos parents en font partie. L'Ordre a combattu férocement, beaucoup de membres ont perdu la vie. Un jour j'ai fait la rencontre du professeur Trelawney car j'étais à la recherche d'un professeur de divination. Cet entretien est devenu étrange lorsqu'elle a prédit une prophétie, concernant un enfant qui naîtrait le dernier jour de juillet et dont les parents aurait par trois fois défié Voldemort. Cet enfant à naître serait marqué par le seigneur des ténèbres comme son égal et l'enfant aurait un pouvoir que Voldemort n'a pas et cela lui permettrait de le vaincre.

-Cet enfant c'est moi. Dit Harry

-Cela aurait pû être Neville Longdubat mais Voldemort t'a marqué comme son égal la nuit où il a essayé de te tuer le jour de tes un ans.

-Mais si Neville et Harry pouvait correspondre à cet enfant pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas attendu de voir lequel des deux étaient celui qui avait un pouvoir spécial? Demanda Hermione

-Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas toute la prophétie, le mangemort qui la lui a rapporté n'a pas pû l'entendre dans son intégralité car il a été découvert.

-Mais alors ce mangemort a lancé Voldemort sur la trace de Harry. Dit Hermione

-En effet et à cause de cela les parents de Harry en sont morts.

-Mais qui peut bien faire une chose pareille? Demanda Ron

-Sévérus Rogue Dit Harry

-Harry...commença Dumbledore

-Je sais, il ne voulait pas. Il aime ma mère depuis son enfance au moins cette partie est troujours vraie.

-Il faut que vous sachiez que la plupart des mangemorts obéissaient à Voldemort car si ils ne le faisaient pas ils mouraient. D'autres en revanche prenaient un malin plaisir à torturer des moldus. Lorsqu'il a essayé de te tuer, Harry, il n'a pas pu car ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour te protéger, cette magie très ancienne t'a protégé jusqu'à tes dix sept ans chez la seule personne ayant le sang de ta mère dans ses veines, ta tante Pétunia. Voldemort a été détruit cette nuit là et pour te protéger je t'ai amener chez ta tante car je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre il referait surface. Tu as donc vécu, très mal, chez ta tante et ton oncle.

-Comment çà très mal? Demanda Ginny

-Allons Ginny, tu as déjà vu ma tante et mon oncle chez moi, tu as bien vu comment ils étaient avec les gens de « notre espèce ». Dit Harry

-En effet, tu as mal vécu chez eux mais au moins tu étais en sécurité. Puis est venu ta première rentrée, au chemin de traverse tu as fait la rencontre de Drago et tu n'as pas eu une très grande opinion de lui car il avait été élevé selon les règles des sang-purs serpentards. Ensuite à la gare tu as rencontré les Weasleys. Dans le train tu as vus Hermione et Neville Longdubat car ce dernier avait perdu sont crapaud.

-Cette histoire est vraiment arrivée! S'écria Ron

-En effet, il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas changer. Lors de ta première année tu as appris beaucoup de choses Harry, notamment sur le monde sorcier. Tu es devenu attrapeur, tu avais un meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, puis tu as eu des retenus certaines à cause de Drago. Tu as sauvé Hermione avec monsieur Weasley ici présent. Tous les trois êtes devenus très amis par la suite. Tu as eu à combattre contre Voldemort qui avait une forme réduite mais c'était quand même lui et tu l'as vaincu. Bien maintenant, je vais vous demander d'aller manger car il est midi. Je vous demanderez également de revenir demain matin pour que je continue mon histoire.

Ils sortirent sans rien dire et se dirigèrent vers la grande-salle.

-C'est quand même dingue tout çà. Comment çà se fait que nous ayons vécu deux vies comme çà? Demanda Ron

-Je ne sais pas, mais, çà fait assez peur ce qu'il a dit sur Jédusor. S'il ne l'avait pas adopté la réalité aurait été tout autre. Dit Hermione

-J'aurais été à serpentard. Dit Drago

-Il y a une chose dont Dumbledore n'a pas parlé, c'est ma relation avec Sévérus. Nous ne nous sommes jamais apprécié, je pense que c'est en partie à cause de mon père et comme je lui ressemble je pense qu'il me deteste dans cette autre vie. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais moi c'est parce que je ne lui fait pas confiance. Dit Harry

-Moi je réfléchis plutot aux Horcruxes, j'ai l'impression de savoir ce que c'est mais sans le savoir c'est assez étrange. Dit Ginny

-Vous pensez que c'est quoi les objets qu'il a utilisé? Demanda Ron

-J'en sais rien je pense qu'il va nous le dire. Que va t-il se passer une fois qu'on connaîtra la vérité? Dit Drago

-Si çà se trouve on va retourner dans notre autre vie. Dit Ron

-Ne dis pas de bétises, ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas Hermione? Dit Ginny

-A vrai dire je pense que c'est exactement ce qui va se passer. Allons manger, on en saura plus demain, il est inutile de parler de tout çà sans avoir toutes les informations. Dit hermione

Ils ne parlèrent plus de l'histoire de Dumbledore de la journée. Bien sûr ils étaient tous très pensifs.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre cinq. Je suis désolée de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris, j'ai beaucoup travailler cet été et je n'ai pas eu le temps jusqu'à maintenant. Les publications seront donc plus rapprochées, mais la rentrée approchant à grands pas, je ne pense pas pouvoir publier toutes les semaines.

Enjoy.

* * *

-J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop torturé l'esprit à cause de ce que je vous ai dit hier. Dit Dumbledore.

-Cela aurait été très dur de ne pas le faire, vous nous révélez des choses que nous avons vécu sans tout nous dire. Nous restons sur notre faim à chaque fois. Dit Ginny

-Effectivement, vous connaissant comme je vous connais, j'aurais trouvé étrange que vous ne réfléchissiez pas à tout ce que je vous ai révélé. Dit Dumbledore.

-Professeur, les horcruxes, nous avons réussi à les détruire, Ron Hermione et moi. Je m'en suis souvenu cette nuit. Dit Harry

-Bien très bien, je vais continuer à vous raconter votre histoire. Lors de votre seconde année, la chambre de secret à été ouverte de nouveau...

Dumbledore leur raconta leur deuxième année, puis leur troisième. Au fur et à mesures de son récit, Drago éprouvait de plus en plus de honte, Harry, Ron et Hermione de l'effroi apprenant les épreuves qu'ils ont eu à traverser si jeunes. Ginny quant à elle commençait à connaître Harry, le vrai. Le château étaient en ébullition, les élèves devenaient fous, ils ne savaient plus ce qui était la réalité et ce qui ne l'était pas. Dumbledore arriva enfin à leur septième année et des questions se soulevaient lorsque Dumbledore évoquait le combat dans le manoir des Malefoys.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'est pas débattu si il est mangemort? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne fait pas preuve de plus de férocité. Dit Ron

-Ron, comme d'habitude tu es très subtile. Il est évident que même si Drago est mangemort, il n'a jamais franchit une certaine limite et ne la franchira jamais. Dit Hermione.

-Oui Hermione a raison, même si il nous a déjà fait des sales coups à Poudlard, une certaine confiance s'est installé, on se connaît et on connaît les limite de l'un comme de l'autre. Dit Harry

-Et puis ses parents ne sont plus vraiment au service de Voldemort au final, ils ont plus peur qu'autre chose. Dit Hermione

-Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal, tout ce que je voulais c'était obéir à ce que mes parents me disaient, vous auriez fait pareil, c'est comme çà que j'ai été élevé. Dit Drago

-Nous ne sommes pas en train de te juger Drago, nous te défendons même. Dit Hermione

-Nous savons que ton comportement n'était que le fruit de l'éducation que t'ont inculqué tes parents. Dit Ginny

-Cette modification aura peut-être servi à bien plus qu'à changer l'avenir du monde sorcier, il aura peut-être aussi aidé à nous faire comprendre certaines choses. Dit Hermione.

-Professeur, maintenant que nous connaissons la vérité que va-t-il se passer? Demanda Harry

-Je ne suis pas sûr. Le sortilège n'était malheureusment pas au point car je n'ai eu qu'un an pour le préparer, nous devons nous attendre à tout. En attendant, retournez dans vos dortoirs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ils sortirent du bureau directorial en silence.

-Vous pensez que nous allons retourner dans notre vrai monde? Demanda Ginny

-Je ne sais pas, si on y retourne, alors le sortilège n'aura servit à rien. Dit Ron

-Je ne pense pas que ce que tu viens de dire soit vrai. Admettons que nous retournions là bas est-ce que les souvenirs que nous avons seront toujours présents? Si c'est la cas, alors çà change tout. Dit Hermione

-Comment çà ? Demanda Ron

-Réfléchis voyons, si nous avons les souvenirs de ce monde dans l'autre monde, alors Drago n'est pas fils de mangemort, il est griffondor. Dit Hermione

-D'accord çà changer çà, mais çà ne change pas le fait que les gens qui sont morts dans l'autre monde seront toujours morts. Dit harry

-Oui, les gens qui sont morts avant la bataille de Poudlard. Mais ceux qui sont morts pendant cette bataille ont une chance de survie car Drago est de notre côté.

-Animagus. Dit Ginny à la grosse dame.

Le portrait bougea pour laisser passer les cinq griffondors.

-Bonne nuit. Dit ginny

Ce fût une nuit agitée pour nos maraudeurs, leurs pensées les empêcha d'avoir un sommeil tranquille.

-Harry! Harry!

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda le concerné.

-Nous sommes revenus dans notre monde nous sommes à Pré-au-lard. Il faut qu'on aille chez Aberforth sinon les mangemorts vont nous trouver. Dit Hermione

-Comment çà se fait qu'on soit là? Dit Ron

-Je ne sais pas Ronald, je n'ai pas la réponse à tout.

-Il faut qu'on bouge de là; Dit Harry

-Ou sont ginny et Drago? Demanda Ron

-Ginny est chez toi et Drago est dans le château, souviens toi Ron. Dit hermione

Ils couraient fuyant les mangemorts qui se rapprochaient. Comme dans un rêve ils reproduisaient les évènements qu'ils avaient déjà vécus.

Ils atterrirent dans le bar de Aberforth.

-Je ne comprends pas. Que devons nous faire? Demanda Ron

-Ce que vous devez faire c'est rentrer chez vous et rester à l'abri pour vivre un peu plus longtemps. Dit Aberforth

-Monsieur Dumbledore, ce que vous en comprenez pas c'est que vous-savez-qui ne s'arrêtera jamais de traquer Harry, tant qu'il le saura en vie il ne cessera pas de vouloir le tuer. Dit Hermione

-Nous devons entrer dans le château, nous avons un très bon plan. Il ne sert à rien de vouloir nous retenir, nous allons de toute façon y entrer avec ou sans votre aide. Dit Harry

-Comment allez vous faire sans mon aide? Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer par la grande porte. C'est une mission suicide, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire çà sous prétexte que mon frère vous à confié une mission. Dit Aberforth.

-Nous ne sommes pas intéressés par ce qui est arrivé entre vous et votre frère. Nous savons exactement ce que nous devons faire. Dit Hermione

-Ne voulez-vous pas voir cette guerre cesser? Demanda Harry

-Si bien sûr que si, mais quelle chance avons nous de la remporter sans trop de dommages? Demande Aberforth.

-Nous avons toutes les chances du monde, je vous dis que nous avons un excellent plan, nous avons de l'avance sur lui, nous allons gagner. Vous pouvez soit nous aider et vous joindre à nous, soit rester là et ne rien faire. Je sais que vous avez participé à la première guerre, mais celle-ci n'a rien à voir avec l'autre, vous allez me demander pourquoi et je vous répondrai parce que cette fois je suis prêt à me battre. Je suis l'élu, pas parce que votre frère me l'a dit, mais parce que vous-savez-qui a fait de moi l'élu la nuit où il a tué mes parents. Dit Harry

-Je vois que je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis. Dit Aberforth

-En effet. Dit Ron

Le frère de Dumbledore se dirigea vers le tableau de sa soeur. Quelques minutes après Neville apparut.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione! Je savais que vous reviendriez. Dit Neville en les serrant de ses bras.

-Pourquoi personne ne se souvient à part nous? Demanda Ron en chuchotant à Hermione

-Je pense que c'est parce que nous sommes les seuls à qui Dumbledore ait tout expliqué. Ce qui veut dire que Drago et Ginny ont leurs souvenirs aussi. Cela nous donne donc encore plus d'avantages. Répondit Hermione

-Neville, nous sommes très heureux de te voir. Nous devons cependant nous dépêcher, nous avons réussit à prendre de l'avance sur Tu-Sais-Qui, il serait mieux de ne pas le gaspiller, nous t'expliquerons tout après. Dit Harry

Neville s'exécuta sachant très bien que Harry lui disait la vérité. Avant de rentrer dans le tunnel Harry se tourna vers Aberforth.

-Votre frère s'est toujours tenu responsable de la mort de votre soeur, il a passé sa vie à être persuadé que c'est lui qui l'a tuée, il vous aimait plus que sa quête du pouvoir, il était juste trop fier pour se l'avouer. Beaucoup de personnes vont arriver, l'ordre du phénix, l'armée de Dumbledore devront emprunter se passage pour aller au château, ils vont arriver en transplanant directement ici. Les élèves de Poudlard vont être évacués par ce passage également. Lorsque la Grand-mère de Neville sera passée, plus personne ne devra utiliser se passage. J'aimerais vous voir durant cette bataille. Je sais que vous être plein de rancœur, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de bien malgré tout. Dit Harry

-Bon alors qu'est ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse Harry? Demanda Ron

-Je vous expliquerai tout dans la salle sur demande. Dit Harry

-Comment tu sais que nous allons dans la salle sur demande? Demanda Neville.

-Je t'expliquerai tout à la fin de la guerre. Dit Harry

-Regardez un peu ce que le vent nous amène ! Dit Neville en arrivant dans la salle sur demande

Des cris de joies fusèrent dans la salle. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent Harry pût parler.

-Nous sommes revenus pour vous sortir de là nous avons un plan, nous allons nous battre contre les mangemorts. Je vais vous demander de faire des groupes vite.

-Harry il n'y a pas tout le monde encore. Dit seamus

-Je sais mais ils vont arriver. Bien je vais demander à un groupe d'aller réveiller les élèves de gryffondor, un autre pour pouffsouffle et un autre pour empêcher les serpentard de sortir de leurs cachots. Un groupe va devoir aller à la tour de Serdaigle mais je vous prévient les Carrows y seront. Vous devrez aussi prévenir le professeur Mcgonagall que je suis là et qu'il faut réunir tout les élèves et professeurs dans la grande salle sauf les serpentards. Un groupe va aller dans le bureau de Rogue pour prendre la choixpeau, le mot de passe c'est Dumbledore. Un groupe va accompagner Ron et Hermione dans la chambre des secrets et un groupe va rester ici pour accueillir tout le monde. Une fois votre tâche accomplie je veux que tout le monde aille dans la grande salle. Le groupe qui reste ici, vous devrez envoyer les nouveaux arrivants dans la grande salle également mais toujours en petit groupe pour plus de sécurité. Si vous avez tous compris votre rôle je vais vous laisser je dois aller parler avec quelqu'un. Je reviendrais ici après pour vous dire quoi faire. Nous devons agir vite car nous avons la chance d'avoir de l'avance sur Lui. Dit Harry avant de vite partir par l'escalier.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez allez-y. Dit Neville

Harry parcourait le château à la recherche de professeur Rogue, il allait tourner à un couloir lorsqu'il le vît au loin.

-Professeur Rogue ! Cria-t-il

L'intéressé se retourna.

-Potter? Que faites-vous ici? Demanda-t-il ne sachant pas si il devait sortir sa baguette ou non.

-Je ne vais pas vous attaquer professeur, je suis ici pour vous parler. Je sais tout, à propos de ma mère et de vous et aussi de Dumbledore. Dit Harry

-Comment savez-vous?

Harry lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

-Cela veut dire que nous avons une avance sur lui. Mais est-ce que vous savez que vous avez un bout de...

-Son âme en moi oui, j'ai tout prévu. Il faut tuer le serpent et que j'aille me rendre, si nous jouons nos cartes correctement nous pouvons finir cette bataille avant qu'elle n'ait commencée. Dit Harry

-Je vais m'occuper des serpentards, je vous rejoint dans la grande salle. Dit Rogue

-Professeur, faites attention, il veut vous tuer car il croit que sa nouvelle baguette vous appartient. Dit Harry

-Merci Potter, je tacherais de faire attention. Dit Rogue avant de tourner le dos et de partir.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le chapitre 6

* * *

Harry courait le plus vite possible pour ne pas perdre de temps, il avait de l'avance sur lui et savait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Il arriva devant la salle sur demande.

-Harry explique nous ce qu'il se passe. Dit Rémus

-Vous-savez-qui arrive nous devons nous préparer, il faut aller dans la grande salle. Dites au professeur Mcgonagall d'évacuer tous les élèves à l 'exception de l'armée de Dumbledore. Tous doivent être évacués par ce passage.

-tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Rémus

-Non j'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord. Ne vous inquiètez pas pour moi je sais ce que je fais.

L'ancien maraudeur emmena sa femme dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Harry se demanda s'ils allaient toujours être en vie à la fin de cette bataille. Il espérait que finalement ce sortilège n'avait pas été complétement inutile. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite car la grand-mère de Neville arriverait bientôt. Cette fois il n'aurait pas à chercher trop longtemps, il savait où se trouvait le diadème. Il se souvint alors que Hagrid n'était pas dans le château et qu'il faudrait le prévenir mais se rappela ensuite qu'il avait été capturé. Il parcouru les allées tournant au coin d'un amas d'objet, il trouva alors le diadème. Il fallait maintenant le détruire. Il fallait qu'il aille dans la grande salle. Il sortit alors de la salle sur demande et couru. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps alors il courait de toute ses forces.

-Potter, pouvez-ous m'expliquez tout ce qu'il se passe? Demanda McGonagall.

-Professeur, vous savez-qui arrive, nous avons un peu d'avance sur lui. Il faut nous preparer, si nous suivons mon plan, nous pouvons finir cette guerre avant qu'une bataille sanglante ne débute. Tous les élèves de serpentards sont enfermés dans les cachots, le professeur Rogue s'en charge personnellement. Maintenant tout les élèves doivent être évacués immédiatement.

-Oui c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Argus veuillez conduire les élèves dans la salle sur demande pour leur évacuation. Si un élève résiste, je vous autorise à user de vos méthodes. Dit McGonagall

Rusard conduit les élèves hors de la grande salle avec l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux se rebelle.

-Bien maintenant nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuse. Dit Georges.

-Le professeur Dumbledore nous a confié une mission, à Ron, Hemione et Moi...

-Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Hermione.

-Il nous a appris que vous-savez-qui ne pouvait être tué car il avait créé des Horcruxes. Il s'agit d'objet contenant des bouts de son âme. Nous savons qu'il en a créé huit. Il nous en reste quatre à détruire. La coupe de pouffsouffle, le diadème de serdaigle, nagini et moi.

-Comment çà ? Demanda Lupin

-Je suis un Horcruxe, c'est pour cela que je peux voir ses pensées et que je peux parler aux serpents. Nous avons en notre possession la coupe et le diadème et de quoi les détruire. Nagini est auprès de Vous-savez-qui et puis moi, je suis là. Pour détruire le serpent, il faudra utiliser...

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Drago et Rogue.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Demanda Fred.

-Ils sont avec nous fred Dit Hermione

-Dit çà à mon oreille dit Georges.

-c'etait un accident, ce n'est pas toi qu'il visait. Il visait un Harry

-Comment sais-tu autant de choses? Demanda Madame Weasley

-Nous vous expliquerons plus tard. Harry que devons nous faire? Dit Drago

-Vous allez devoir aller dans l'autre camp. Votre rôle sera décisif. Professeur vous allez prendre l'épée de griffondor et tuer nagini. Drago tu vas devoir te porter volontaire pour vérifier que je suis bien mort lorsqu'il le demandera. Est-ce que vous pouvez le faire? Dit Harry

-J'ai eu des missions bien plus dangereuses que celle-ci Dit Rogue

-J'ai déjà menti pour te sauver la vie, cela devrait être facile. Dit Drago

-Très bien. Dit Harry

-Il y a juste un petit problème. Dit Hermione

-Lequel?

-Nous n'avons pas l'épée. Dit-elle

-Non, mais nous avons le choixpeau. Dit Harry

-Mais seul un élève de griffondor peut la faire apparaître avec le choixpeau. Dit Neville

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Dit Harry

-Rogue n'est pas griffondor. Même moi je le sais. Dit Ron

-Weasley a raison, je suis à serpentard. Dit Rogue

-Il me semble que quelqu'un a dit un jour que l'école fait la répartition trop tôt dans la vie des élèves. Dit Harry en regardant Rogue

-Dans ce cas. Je suis prêt à me battre pour Dumbledore Dit Rogue en mettant le choixpeau sur sa tête. Quelque chose de lourd sembla lui tomber dessus. Il sortit le choixpeau et en sortit l'épée de griffondor.

-Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Cho chang

-Il était peut être à serpentard mais tout au long de sa vie il a fait preuve d'un tel courage qu'il aurait dû être à griffondor. Dit Harry

-Il faut y aller maintenant. Dit Hermione

-Oui tu as raison, il est proche, tenez-vous près à vous battre au cas où. Dit Harry

-Nous allons partir et le prévenir que tu es ici, harry. Je t'enverrai un signal quand il sera là. Dit Drago

-Très bien à tout à l'heure, mais surtout faites attention. Dit Harry

L'attente fût longue et oppressante.


End file.
